The Powerpuff Girls' Day at the Beach Teaser
Transcript * (Olie, Zowie and Percy carrying the swimsuits for the Powerpuff Girls and their friends.) * Olie: "Are those all of The PPGs and their good friends' swimwear?" * Percy: "Yes, Olie." * Olie: "Having a hot day on a summer vacation sure is heartwarming." * Zowie: "Beach vacation..." * (Zowie falls on the floor.) * Zowie: "Oopsy!" * (Spot chases after the beach toys.) * Percy: "Uh-oh! The beach toys are runaway!" * Olie: "Spot! No Spot!" * (Olie grabs all the beach toys and puts them back in the box.) * Olie: "C'mon, Spot. It's time to give them their bathing suits.) * (Spot follows Olie.) * (Dexter puts on his purple swim trunks.) * Olie: "Do you think the Powerpuff Girls and the whole get sunburned all year for them to go to the beach?" * (Samurai Jack slips onto his inner tube.) * Percy: "They are not just real characters, they're just cartoon characters." * (Bloo takes his surfboard.) * (The Warners put on their swimsuits.) * Olie: "They sure seem fine to me." * (Big and Little put on their sunglasses.) * (Zowie kisses Dad's cheek) * (Billy puts on his tank top.) * Percy: Chuckling * (Agent Honeydew ties up her bikini top around her neck.) * Olie: "Too bad, we can't make them go to the real beach party in our backyard. Have you seen them go to the beach lately, Dad?" * (Tom and Jerry pack up their beach blankets and they are all set to go.) * Percy: "Aha!" * (Donny the Pony slips on his swimsuit.) * Olie: "What's it like?" * (Professor Utonium puts sunscreen on his nose.) * Percy: "Real beaches are a wonderful thing, Olie." * (Blisstina straps her whistle on her neck.) * Percy: "It makes the whole world hot and sunny and full of fun." * (Johnny Bravo puts his purple swim trunks on.) * Percy: "They can build sandcastles," * (Ms. Bellum puts on her red one-piece swimsuit.) * Percy: "and collect seashells," * (Ami and Yumi grabbed their beachballs.) * Percy: "and fly kites," * (Monkey puts his mask and snorkel on.) * Percy: "and play beach volleyball," * (The Mayor puts on his swim shirt.) * Percy: "And fishin'," * (Jenny Wakeman puts on her orange swimdress with a green star on it.) * Percy: "And surfin'," * (Robin Snyder puts on her water wings.) * Percy: "And they can even play in the waves." * (Bugs Bunny carries his beach umbrella.) * Olie: "Too bad it never had a beach in Polieville." * (Ms. Keane puts on her snorkel and mask.) * Percy: "Almost never." * (Mandy, Sonic, Juniper and Mac pack up their stuff.) * Percy: "Way back, when I was knee high to a water wave, Mr. Sunny blew a bulb, and before you could say jumping jackhammer summer, it got so hot and sweaty." * (Ben grabs his soccer ball.) * Percy: "Wow!" * Zowie: Laughing * (Astro Boy puts on his red swimsuit with white polka dots.) * Percy: "That should do it, okey dokey." * Olie: "Dad, where are the Powerpuff Girls?" * Percy: "Great rollin' doughnuts. Where are the Powerpuff Girls?" * (The Powerpuff Girls walk right over with their swimsuits on."